Last One Standing
by MissMissa
Summary: About a girl who meets the love of her life again after spending so many years apart! Read and you'll find out more!
1. prologue

_**Characters (Fiction)/ Real Portrayers**_

**Taylor McDaniel (Pop Star)/** Jesse McCartney

**Codi Hall (Pop Star)/ **Chris Trousdale

**Lucas Mitchell/ **Zac Efron

**Tony Smith/ **Channing Tantum

**Donelle Summers/ **Carlena

**Ashlee Christian/ **Melissa

**Tira/ **Casey B.

**Skye/ **Chelsey M.

**Avery/ **Betty C.

**Bradley/ **Blake D.

**Collin/ **Jesse B.

**Chad/ **Justin S.

**Jessica (James girl)**

**Allie/ **Nikki Y.

**Bradin/ **Neal R.

**Jesse/ **Brandon R.

**Hailee Meister/ **K.d. S.

**Kyrie Tailor/ **Kat S.

**Riley McCarty/ **Brian A.

**Austin Richmond/ **James C.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

"He does have a voice of an angel." Said eighteen year old Ashlee Christian to her best friend, Donelle Summers, who was staying the night.

"I know! Taylor McDaniel...Omg...one thing to say about him, he's a HOTTIE!" Said Donelle laughing.

The two girls were sitting on Ashlee's bedroom floor watching Taylor's performance at a charity concert. "I miss him soooo much." Sighed Ashlee.

"Hasn't it been like over five years since you last saw and heard from him?" Questioned Donelle.

"Yeah, after that big fight he left Cali and never came back." Said Ashlee getting misty eyed.

Ashlee was a normal eighteen year old and she went to Culver City High in California, Her best friend/sister was Donelle Summers and some of their close friends were Hailee Meister and Kyrie Tailor. Ashlee is a very sensitive yet crazy person, she is 5'4" and has brown hair and green eyes. Donelle has blond hair and beautiful blue eyes, she is a lot taller than Ashlee and she is a very outgoing person, even more so than Ashlee. Donelle is originally from Oklahoma.

"Ok enough googling at him!" Laughed Donelle.

"Girls! Go to bed... NOW!" Shouted Mrs. Christian from down the hall.

"Yes Mother!" Yelled Ashlee.

"Ok Mommy number two." Laughed Donelle.

New York City

"Alright boys break time!" Shouted Mr. Rope.

Four boys of nineteen started walking towards a dressing room, one boy was about 5'10" and had blond hair and drop dead gorgeous green eyes. Another had brown, tall, spiked hair with various highlights and brown eyes and was around 5'11", another one had long shaggy brown hair, brown eyes and was 5'10", The last one had short blondish brown hair and was around 6".

"Hey Codi, hand me my water...now!" Laughed the blonde.

"God your demanding." Laughed the blondish brown haired boy.

"Sure Taylor McDaniel I am here to serve!" Laughed Pop sensation Codi Hall handing Taylor his water.

"Thanks dude! and yes Tony I am very demanding" said Taylor giving Codi a pat on the back.

"So...TAYLOR, how's Ashlee?" The guy with shaggy hair asked.

"I really don't know Lucas." Sighed Taylor.

"Are you still mad at her?" Questioned Tony taking a sip of water.

"No but I can't talk to her, she hurt me so bad." Said Taylor taking out his wallet and looking at a picture of him and Ashlee playing in a tire swing when they were around thirteen; the last time they laughed...together.

"Forgive and forget, just think of how much you hurt her by picking up and leaving without so much as a good-bye." Said Codi.

"I know, I know dude, how do you know everything?" Asked Taylor giving up.

"This here brain is smart." Said Codi.

"Ok Yoda, let's get back to work." Laughed Taylor.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

The Next Morning

Ashlee got up and rolled out of bed trying to find an outfit, she finally decided on a pair of low rise jeans and a white t shirt with 'angel' on the front and '7' on the back in pink. "Guess I will straighten my hair before Donelle wakes up and is ready to leave." Said Ashlee to her self as she plugged in her straightener.

Her eyes caught the edge of a picture and she turned and looked at it, it was of her and Taylor sitting on a tire swing. All of a sudden Ashlee went back to the past when that picture wasn't only a memory.

Five years Earlier

"Ha ha you can't catch me!" laughed thirteen year old Ashlee.

"Yes I can!" Laughed Fourteen year old Taylor.

"Hey kids, go over by the tire swing, I want to take a picture." Called Mrs. McDaniel.

They ran over there.

"I want to get in there first!" Yelled Ashlee.

"Ok ladies First." Taylor said bowing.

They both got in the tire swing and Taylor put his arms around Ashlee.

"Ok, ready? 1...2..." Called Mrs. McDaniel.

"I love you and I always will...With all my heart." Whispered Taylor.

"I will always love you too! No matter what!" Ashlee whispered back.

"...3!" yelled Mrs. McDaniel snapping the picture.

Back to the Present

"Hey, Ashlee ready to go?" yelled Donelle coming into the bathroom.

"Oh, you scared me!" sighed Ashlee grabbing her books and purse.

They went to the car and Donelle drove them to school.

At School

"Hey Ashlee, Donelle! What's up?" Yelled nineteen year old Austin Richmond.

"Hey Austin what's up?" Asked Donelle as her and Ashlee walked over to their group, Hailee, Kyrie, Riley, Tira, Skye, Avery, Bradley, Collin, Chad, and Austin.

"Hey guys!" Exclaimed Donelle.

"Hey Donelle! Hey Ash!" Said most of the group.

"Ugh, I have Mrs. Rope 1st hour." Complained Ashlee.

"Well that sounds like a personal problem to me." Laughed Austin.

"Shut up." yelled Ashlee hitting him.

"So Donelle, have you talked to that Codi Hall guy lately?" Asked Tira.

"Uhh...no not after he broke up with Jenny." Sighed Donelle.

"Come on Donelle, It was a guy you never even met, he's a singer and famous, he does not have time for a 'fan'" Said Hailee being rude.

"Whatever Hailee." Said Donelle ignoring her.

"It's gonna burn for me to say this but it's coming from the heart, it's been a long time coming bu we done been fell apart..." Sang Ashlee.

"Shut up Ashy, not funny!" Yelled Donelle hitting her playfully.

"But Dony! It's only cause I love you!" Smirked Ashlee.

"Yeah, Yeah good excuse." Laughed Donelle.

"But you gotta admit that it works really well." Laughed Austin, "You guys are psychos."

"Well so are you Austin!" Yelled Ashlee trying to look tough but failing.

"Hey Ash!" Called Collin.

"Yes sir! What?" Laughed Ashlee.

"Horse..." Stated Collin.

"Save a horse... Ride a cowboy!" Sang Ashlee really loud.

"Alright calm down, cowgirl." Shouted Chad.

"I'm not a cowgirl and anyways Collin got me started." Laughed Ashlee going back into singing Big and Rich's song.

"Good going Collin." Said Donelle and Riley at the same time.

"Cowboys? Ewww." Said Skye.

"Don't be dissin' cowboys!" Said Austin and Chad at the same time.

"Cow people." Corrected Ashlee.

The bell rang as soon as Austin was about to say something. Everyone went separate ways to their classes.

Lunch

"I want to see Taylor!" Whined Ashlee.

"I want to hear his sexy voice!" Said Donelle.

"Ok enough of that lovely subject." Bradin said walking up.

"Hey Bradin...How are you?" Ashlee said Flirting.

"Hey kid what's up?" Exclaimed Bradin.

"Good, Great, Grand!" Ashlee said.

"Chicken," Donelle said randomly.

"Chicken?" Asked Bradin confused.

"Just mine and Ashy's joke." Replied Donelle.

All of a sudden some new kid comes up to their group, everyone just looks at him strangely. "Hi my name is Jesse, you are really preety so I thought I'd come over and say hi." This hott nineteen year old blonde hair, blue eyed guy (with a nice ass) said coming over to Donelle.

"Hey! You ain't bad looking!" Said Donelle.

"Would you, Your sis and my friend Bradin like to go to the movies together?" Asked Jesse.

"Sure!" Said the other three all excited.

"Well me and Jess here will pick you two girls up at Ash's at 7:00, K?" Said Bradin.

"Ok cya at 7" The girls said.

After School

"Omg we got dates with some hott guys!" Shouted Donelle happily.

"I know! Let's go to your house! Summerland's on in 30!" Laughed Ashlee.

"Ok, lets go!" Shouted Donelle as they raced to her car.

After Summerland around 6:15

"Gotta go vack to my house." Ashlee said as they started to leave.

Around 6:58 both girls were dressed and ready to go. Donelle chose to wear a pair of sparkly jeans and a white tank top. Ashlee wore a short skirt and a cute blue t-shirt.

Ding Ding Ding

The firls jumped as the door bell rang, Donelle opened the door, "Hey Ya'll." She said in her Okie accent.

"We're in Cali, Don, not Oklihoma." Laughed Ashlee.

"I can't help it if I am originally from Oklahoma!" Whined Donelle.

"Ready to go girls?" Asked Bradin laughing.

"Yeah let's go." The girls said as they walked over to Bradin's SUV thingy.

"Hey guys, hey Donelle!" Said Jesse from the backseat.

"Ahhhhhh! I get shot gun!" Yelled Ashlee running and jumping in.

Donelled got in the back with Jesse and they drove off to the movies.

In **A Cinderella Story**

"Can't believe we are seeing a chick flick." Complained Jesse.

"Yeah I know." Laughed Bradin

"Shh.. Movies starin!" Shouted Ashlee.

"Fun fun." Laughed Jesse sarcastically.

"Shh! You kids are rude and loud." Yelled an old couple in front of them.

Halfway through the movie Donelle and Ashlee got bored and started throwing popcorn at people. "Ha ha goodtimes, good times." Laughed Donelle.

"Indeed indeed." Laughed Ashlee.

"and we are rude?' Complained Bradin.

After the movie in the car

"No school tomorrow! Yay! I looooove weekends." Shouted Ashlee.

"So what are ya'll doing tomorrow?" Asked Donelle.

"I'm going camping." Jesse said.

"I'm going rafting down the river." Exclaimed Bradin.

"Hey Ash, wanna get together at your house?" Asked Donelle.

"Yes, Yes!" Replied Ashlee.

"Well here's your stop girls." Laughed Bradin.

"Funny we only live next door to each other huh?" Questioned Donelle.

"Yep! Good way to save gas." Stated Bradin.

The girls got out, said their goodbyes and headed off to their houses.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

Saturday Morning

**RING RING RING**

The phone started ringing and it was only 7:30a.m.

"Ahhh... way to early." Complained Ashlee.

"Hello?" Ashlee asked picking up the phone.

"Long time no talk."

"uhh... who are you?" Ashlee asked confused.

"It's me... Taylor!" Said Taylor.

"Then I guess it is a long time, a very long time." Ashlee sighed sitting down.

"So hows it been going since I have been gone." Asked Taylor

"Well basically you have missed every part in my life that you should have been a part of, I thought we were friends? I thought best friend were suppose to be there for each other! Not leave each other!" Said Ashlee.

"Well you know what? People make mistakes and I was stupid to have left like that, but sometimes people need to forgive and forget." Taylor said getting frustrated.

"Well it is hard to forgive and forget when for five years I never heard from you, only saw you on T.V. and missed you more each day, Taylor It hurts so much and you just don't understand!" Cried Ashlee.

"You think I don't understand? Don't you realize that I'm not stupid? Don't you think that I missed you too? Every night I wish I could have told you what I kept inside for years after I moved." Yelled Taylor with alot of emotion.

"What was that?" Cried Ashlee

"That, I... I fell in love with you and got scared, then that fight we had.. no one falls in love when they are 13 Ash, some don't even know what love is, but when I left Cali, every girl that I dated I compared to you and none of them came close, it was then that I realized that it was love, and it was ture, the fight we had broke my heart because I choce to leave over it." Said Taylor in a whisper.

"Well...I have to go, I can't take anymore of this today." Said ashlee

"Please call me, and Codi wants to speak to your friend Donelle sometime." Taylor said.

"Ok... I'll try, bye Tay." Said Ashlee hanging up.

New York

"Bye Ash, I love you." Said Taylor into dead air.

"So...How did the convo go?" Codi asked Taylor as he walked back into the studio.

"Well I said everything I needed to say but she doesn't understand still..." Said Taylor.

"Well... get what? Do you even know the point your trying to get across?" Questioned Codi.

"Uhhhhh Yeah! I love her and don't want to lose her again, that I want her back in my life!" Stated Taylor.

"Well... Prove it." Codi said.

"How?" asked Taylor confused.

"All your songs are about her... hint hint... Cali is only a 2 hour flight away... hint... Mr. Rope can set up a concert this afternoon at a mall they are bound to go to today... hint hint.. Donelle is also in Cali so it will make me happy too!" Laughed Codi trying to get his hint across.

"Ok ok so got to Cali this afternoon, make sure both the girls will go to our concert, and i can sing her Beautiful Soul." Laughed Taylor.

"Yeah! Alright! Donelle here I come!" Yelled Codi.

Back in Cali

As Ashlee hung up the phone she shook her head in disbelief, "Great convo for the 1st time in five years."

She went and took a shower, got dressed and called DOnelle.

"Hallo?" Answered Donelle

"Hey ready yet?" Ashlee asked.

"No not yet, I just woke up" Yawned Donelle

"Am I the only one that doesn't sleep in past ten?" Ashlee asked more or less to herself

"Actually I think you are." Laughed Donelle

"Yea, Yea whatever I will be over there in a couple of hours" Ashlee replied

"K Later." Donelle

"Later" Ash replied hanging up


End file.
